Find the Gift Package
Find the Gift Package is the second level in the mission Destroy the Mighty Railgun Greta. It takes place on June 15, 1944 on the Normandy coast in France. Briefing Find the Gift Package 15 June 1944 Now that you've survived the initial field test of your basic conversational German, it's time to get down to business. First, you'll find-- stuck to the wall-- a clipboard holding a freight manifest. Steal it. It contains a roster of all the German metalwerks that manufactured parts for Greta. The eight air force is very interested in drawing a new target list based on its contents. Second, you'll need to locate a special "Gift Package" that's been left for you by an undercover Maquis agent. It contains a sniper rifle, some ammunition, and-- most importantly-- the custom demolition charges that you need to destroy Greta. Finally, we want you to blow up Greta's reserve engine. She's a specially armored beast that's escaped several strafing runs relatively unscathed. It's a good target of opportunity for you. To place a demolition charge, look for a throbbing red box-- this indicates that a location is suitable for explosives. Press the "Action" button to set the charge. As for the Gift Package, I'm not sure where it is or what it looks like. All I know is that the Maquis agent who left it for you travels undercover as a member of Reichsmarschall Goering's official orchestra. Plot At the entrance to the building where Greta's reserve engine is being held, Patterson finds a freight manifest (Objective 1), and steals it. An undercover agent left a gift package shaped as a guitar case at the station, which contains demolition charges and a sniper rifle. Patterson upgrades his security clearance by shooting a German officer (Objective 2), and goes outside an finds the gift package (Objective 3). Now with demo charges, Jimmy can now destroy the reserve engine. He places the charges and Greta's reserve engine is destroyed (objective 4), but the alarm has been triggered by a Gestapo agent. He deals with more Germans and makes his way towards the rail tunnel (Objective 5). Objectives *Steal Freight Manifest *Obtain Ausweis Rot "ID Red" *Find Gift Package *Disable Reserve Engine *Follow Rails to Rail Tunnel Trivia *Much of the level stars in a multiplayer map. *Be careful around the Gestapo Officers. They will blow your cover and are usually near alarms. *In wireframe mode, the front of the reserve engine is still normally textured. The reason is that it turns into a "destroyed" state (once you blow it up) and the same goes for alarms, crates, barrels, and objective items. *Despite Patterson collecting an Ausweis Rot "ID Red" in the previous level, for some reason he has collect another in this one. Either he lost the one he had or the one in this level is a different type with higher clearance. Weapons *ID Papers *Silenced Pistol *M1903/A5 Springfield Enemies *Gestapo Officer *Gestapo Agent Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2uHoFBDZtY&list=PL97006F896F6A5D2D&index=4 Category:Medal of Honor Singleplayer Levels